Entre la venganza y el amor
by Mary Hiddlesbatch
Summary: Loki tiene todo preparado para un contundente ataque, pero en una noche lluviosa en Malibú, conoce a Ann quien con su simpatía, hermosura y demás conquistará su corazón.
1. El Sombrero ahoga las Ganas de Matar

_¡Gracias por los tips Valdemar! Haré los cambios poco a poco, ¡el colegio me consume!_

I: El sombrero ahoga las ganas de matar

Extrañamente en Malibú caía una recia lluvia, que estaba causando un gran caos en la ciudad. El tráfico estaba horrible, los claxon no dejaban de sonar. La gente ignorante pensaba que con eso el tráfico avanzaría.

Un gran porcentaje de personas estaban buscando el más mínimo rincón para cubrirse de la impotente lluvia. Otras se arriesgaban y con sus débiles paraguas cruzaban las calles; la mitad de esas personas llegaban a su destino empapados; la otra mitad se dividía en dos: una de ellas eran las personas que se les doblaba el paraguas. La otra, un auto los mojaba y el paragua no hacía su trabajo de cubrirlos…

En uno de los tantos _cafés_ abarrotados, se encontraba una persona singularmente peculiar. En el rincón más alejado de la misma, murmurando uno que otro insulto, e intentando parecer humano…

… Se encontraba Loki.

Tomó su sombrero y empezó a jugar con él desesperadamente, para aguantar las ganas de matar a las inocentes personas, que no lograban darse cuenta de que un posible aniquilador estaba entre ellos, tratando de fingir ser un midgardiano más.

En el lugar estaban repartiendo tazas de chocolate para las personas que lograron escapar de la lluvia. Todos tenían una humeante taza en las manos excepto Loki, que de él desprendía odio y advertencia. Por lo menos nadie tenía la osadía de acercársele; una prueba más del instinto de supervivencia de los humanos.

Nadie excepto una joven que no tenía mucho tiempo de haber llegado al _café_observó apenada al hermoso hombre inmortal de la esquina.

Amablemente tomó una taza de más y como pudo, pasó entre las personas para llegar hasta él.

Loki al percatarse de la presencia de la joven se erguió y la miró de reojo, no muy amistosamente.

La chica se petrificó por su fría mirada y trató de reponerse carraspeando la garganta.

—Hace frío, ¿no? —la dulce voz de la chica lo hizo relajarse por un momento pero después de unos pocos segundos volvió a su estado anterior.

—Supongo que sí —dijo secamente. Además de ser irónico para Loki…

La chica apretó los labios y suspiró.

—Veo que no tienes una taza. Tómala, te quitará el frío —valientemente le tendió la taza y Loki frunció el ceño.

—Gracias, pero no lo quiero —un gruñido sutil fue lo que le salió al enfadado Loki. Además de que no estaba acostumbrado a agradecerle a un midgardiano.

La chica lo observó un instante en silencio y fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—Dime, ¿Qué quieres? —gruñó entre dientes fulminándola con la mirada.

Esta vez ella ni se inmutó. No dejó de mirarlo ni un segundo.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

Loki se quedó "desarmado" un momento, y su expresión no decía lo contrario. Trató de reponerse y se puso serio nuevamente.

—Soy un simple mid… humano que intenta estar en paz —casi se le escapa "midgardiano". Loki apostaba que eso haría que la chica se hartara y se fuera.

—Vamos, no soy idiota. ¿Quién eres?

Loki se erguió aún más y tomó su sombrero. Agarró a la chica por el brazo, haciendo que ella soltara las tazas y en un largo pero a la vez corto viaje, la llevó a un abandonado callejón, donde la lluvia caía a cántaros.

Pegó contra la pared a la anonadada chica y la ropa de Loki cambió… a su verdadero vestuario. Un traje negro con verde; y el sombrero se convirtió en su potente cetro, que apuntó hacia la chica amenazadoramente.

— ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Quién te envió midgardiana? —Loki estaba que echaba chispas, y con razón. Furia y miedo atacaban al inmortal.

— ¡Sabía que no eras un simple asocial! Es lo único que se de ti, en verdad. No me mates por mi inocente curiosidad.

—Esta vez tu curiosidad te llevó al límite, midgardiana. Aprenderás a no molestar al hijo de Odín —y Loki sabía perfectamente que no era el hijo del rey de Asgard…

— ¡Espera! Sé que no quieres matarme. Tu odio hacia la gran mayoría de los humanos te tiene tenso, o eso estoy suponiendo. Pero no todos somos dignos de tu odio.

— ¡No me digas a quien debo odiar o no! —exclamó acercando más su cetro contra la chica.

—Dijiste hijo de Odín, ¿no? —frunció el ceño y Loki gruñó al darse cuenta de que él mismo le estaba brindando información a la midgardiana.

Alejó el cetro de ella y se dio la vuelta, dando un zapatazo de gran furia.

—Hijo de Odín… ¿Por qué me es familiar? —susurró la chica para sí misma.

Loki la observó de reojo y le brillaron los ojos a la chica.

—Claro… pero no tienes un martillo así que no eres Thor…

— ¿Por qué siempre piensan primero en Thor? —exclamó en un grito de furia y desesperación.

—Y ahora estoy segura de que eres Loki. Además te pareces mucho al personaje del libro que papá solía leerme cada noche —suspiró la chica, melancólica.

Loki la miró sobre el hombro, ya que le había dado la espalda, y después de unos minutos de silencio sepulcral la encaró.

—Dame un buen motivo para no matarte en este instante —gruñó.

—No tienes un motivo real y certero para hacerlo —contestó con lentitud.

Loki le enseñó los dientes, pero al pensarlo se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

—Eres bastante astuta para ser una midgardiana —admitió en voz alta.

—Gracias por el halago, pero siento que degradas mi especie un poco. ¿Por qué nos dices "midgardianos"?

Loki no contestó porque observaba detalladamente a la midgardiana. Bufó y sonrió un poco.

—Este mundo se llama en realidad Midgard. Pero ustedes le dicen "Tierra". Olvidan con rapidez lo que Asgard hizo por ustedes —gruñó con incredulidad.

La chica asintió pensativa y Loki carraspeó la garganta antes de hablar.

— ¿Cómo te haces llamar, mid… señorita? —era notable el cambio de Loki. _Que ni piense que sacará otra cosa... he dicho demasiado. Debo permanecer en perfil bajo..._

—Ana Sofía Ruíz —contestó cuando los hermosos ojos verdes de Loki dejaron de mirarla intensamente.

— ¿De dónde provienes Ana Sofía Ruíz?

Ella bufó y le sonrió.

—De Venezuela. Y me puedes llamar Ann. Te ahorrará saliva —bromeó.

Loki frunció el ceño y ella se sonrojó.

—Para ser educado, te diré que soy Loki, uno de los herederos al trono de Asgard, el segundo después de mi her… Thor, después de Thor —se retractó. _No más, ¡No más!_

—He leído la historia de Asgard, Thor, tu historia… y Thor es tu hermano, Loki.

— ¡No, no lo es! —exclamó —. Mi padre lo confesó, soy el hijo de Laufey. Dejé que los gigantes de hielo entraran a Asgard para que mataran a Odín, en mis narices. Pero cuando casi pude saborear la muerte de Odín Padre de Todos no lo soporté y acabé con el gigante de hielo yo mismo. Madre estaba allí y por un momento quería olvidar las mentiras, el dolor... los planes, pero en ese instante llegó Thor y mi odio se incrementó. Tenía que matarlo en ese momento, debía hacerlo… —Loki apretaba las manos, con la derecha su cetro y con la izquierda por la fuerza casi se estaba clavando las uñas. _¡Argh! ¿Qué pasa contigo idiota? ¿Una simple midgardiana no te puede mantener callado un segundo?_Loki discutía internamente.

Mientras Loki peleaba consigo mismo, Ann trataba de procesar la pequeña confesión de Loki lo mejor posible. Loki se secó las dos lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos y observó a la empapada chica.

—Lo humanos se alejan de la lluvia porque les hace daño, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Mañana tendré una gran gripe —admitió.

—Entonces ven —extendió la mano hacia ella y al Ann tomarla se le erizó la piel desde la mano hasta el cuello por lo frío de su piel.

Loki levitó hacia las nubes junto con Ann, pasándolas y posicionándose sobre ellas.

Ann empezó a jadear y se tomó el cuello.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Loki la miró, entre casi indiferente, confundido y aterrado.

—Aquí no llega mucho el aire… —susurró a duras penas.

—Oh, lo siento —Loki murmuró un hechizo y una burbuja invisible ante los ojos de Ann le cubrió la cabeza, dándole alivio al volver a respirar.

En un instante de odiarla pasó a preocuparse por ella... en cierto modo. Un curioso inmortal es Loki.

_Debería matarla... ¿Por qué le hice ese hechizo? En las noticias midgardianas saldría que se lanzó de un edificio, perecería coherente..._

Ann observó en silencio a Loki, mientras él planeaba como deshacerse de ella. Cuando Ann se hubo recuperado totalmente, su mirada atrajo la de Loki y él por un momento la miró con repulsión, pero luego con curiosidad. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la belleza de Ann. Detalló como su liso cabello posaban en sus hombros con gracia, la ternura que reflejaban sus sonrojadas mejillas sobre su piel morena y sus ojos color chocolate, y sus labios… Loki tuvo que respirar hondo para que su corazón se relajara y dejara de desbocarse. En ese momento Loki sintió un poco de alivio al notar que… tenía corazón…

Ann le sonrió y Loki parpadeó asombrado. _¿Que tiene esta simple mortal que me...? No, nada de eso..._ Se cruzó una sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro. _¿Qué me sucede? ¿De repente una humana te pone blando?_Pensó. Ahora lograba comprender a su hermano. Justo en ese momento entendía porque Thor quedó tan fascinado con Jane Foster.

Loki sin darse cuenta, por estar sumido en sus pensamientos, tomó la mano de Ann. A ella le dio un escalofrío y Loki la soltó inmediatamente.

—Lo siento —musitó —. Ya logro comprender porque soy tan frío… —dijo recordando cuando el gigante de hielo se aferró a su brazo, y como este se amoldaba a temperatura y apariencia. Allí fue cuando pudo mostrarse una parte de la mentira de Odín.

—Son mis reacciones humanas involuntarias, Loki. Discúlpame tú a mí —y ella misma tomó las manos del inmortal.

—Tal vez esa reacción sea un instinto de supervivencia —susurró Loki mirándola con tristeza. Luego gruñó bajo, la soltó nuevamente y se ocultó las manos dentro de su capa. _Sin contacto, sin contacto... Suficiente que le des todo hasta tu cetro, Loki_Todavía se debatía el mismo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó un poco más a él. Loki, por previsión, se retiró un poco. Tal vez era por eso o por su manera hostil hacia los midgardianos; él ya ni siquiera sabía que le sucedía estando con esa midgardiana. Ella suspiró y él sonrió con nostalgia.

—Eres _cálida_ —murmuró Loki. _¡Vamos! Solo extiende el brazo y dale el cetro, no falta mucho..._

Ella le sonrió de nuevo y Loki se petrificó _Bueno, debo admitir que tiene una sonrisa muy linda..._

—Cuéntame más sobre ti. Tus aventuras con Thor antes de que… bueno no se qué pasó anteriormente, pero antes de que sintieras rencor por tu hermano.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber más sobre mí? Si mañana no me verás más.

—Precisamente porque tengo la seguridad de que te volveré a ver quiero saber más de ti, Loki.

El inmortal se quedó sin palabras y bufó incrédulo. _¿Ahora qué se cree, adivina? O tal vez lea la mente… Necesitaré a la Encantadora si confirmo que es así..._

—Nunca pensé que lograría conocer a una midgardiana tan inteligente —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, parte de su rencor y burla hacia los midgardianos.

—Insisto, no sé si ofenderme porque degradas a mí especie o halagarme…

Loki se rió entre dientes, un poco macabro tal vez, y suspiró.

—Solo espero que tengas razón respecto a lo de que me verás de nuevo —_Sí claro... si es que no te asesino primero..._

—Solo lo sé —dijo con seguridad. Eso desarmó a Loki, que carraspeó la garganta antes de apretar un poco su cetro. _¿Qué esperas? ¡Mátala ya!_

_—_ ¿Realmente quieres que te cuente todo lo que Thor y yo hemos hecho? —preguntó alzando una ceja, apuntando con el cetro un poco hacia la chica.

—Exacto. Soy algo curiosa, por eso soy periodista —sonrió.

_¿Periodista? "En noticias de última hora: Ana Sofía Ruiz, mejor conocida como Ann, fue hallada muerta en una de las calles de Malibú por causas indefinidas. Recordemos que es periodista, tal vez alguien tenía una buena razón para asesinarla" Y sí que la tengo, sabe mucho sobre mí, podría confesar que me ha visto. Y Thor vendría por mí... tengo que hacer algo rápido. ¡Ahora!_


	2. Promesas

**II: Promesas**

Loki soltó una carcajada macabra y Ann frunció el ceño realmente confundida.

— ¿Realmente piensas que te diré todo sobre mí? Más bien deberías agradecerme de que sigues respirando —dijo torciéndole los ojos.

Ann apretó los puños y suspiró.

— ¿Ves madre? ¡No soy tan buena como decías! —exclamó para sí misma, o tal vez no…

— ¿Qué? —a Loki se le despertó la curiosidad de un segundo a otro.

—Mi madre solía decir que tengo un don para socializar con la gente. Hago que me confiesen su vida con tan solo un par de palabras. Pero ahora creo que se equivocó; eres un caso perdido.

Loki se quedó pensativo un momento. _Por eso es que le empecé a dar casi un discurso de mi patética vida. Ya entiendo…_

— ¿Solía? —Loki no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Es que ella… murió a manos del cáncer hace dos años… —musitó.

Loki frunció el ceño. _¿Qué es cáncer?_

—Perdona mi ignorancia, algo bastante extraño en mi pero es que no conozco muy bien lo que padecen ustedes frágiles midgardianos; ¿Qué es cáncer?

Ann parpadeó atónita. Luego le sonrió un poco y respiró hondo.

—Trataré de explicártelo con facilidad. El cáncer es la acumulación de células malignas en cierta zona del cuerpo que se expanden con gran rapidez haciendo metástasis que es cuando el cáncer se esparce por todo el cuerpo o por lo menos una gran parte; y es el mayor grado de cáncer en un… midgardiano —cuando pronunció la última palabra frunció el ceño. Loki sonrió un poco.

—Y te mata, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Es el mayor y peor resultado del cáncer.

_Al parecer debe sufrir mucho…_

— ¡Vaya! Antes la que hacía que la gente hablara era yo, pero me has reemplazado —dijo secándose las lágrimas.

—Yo no vine a reemplazar. Vine a gobernar —dijo con frialdad. Ann se aterró por un momento pero luego se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué te trae a Malibú, Loki?

—No es de tu incumbencia… —gruñó.

— ¡Vamos! Te diré todo lo que quieras saber de mí. Si no me dices la razón para estar en Malibú, por lo menos dime algo de ti. Una sola cosa, note fallaré. Lo prometo —dijo alzando su dedo meñique.

Loki alzó una ceja observando con indiferencia la mano de Ann.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? —arrastró las palabras.

—Es para que la promesa quede sellada y no se las lleve el viento. El otro método es escupirse la mano, pero definitivamente no lo haré… —Loki torció los ojos y Ann esperó.

—Ni pienses que haré el ridículo. Soy un dios, no un simple midgardiano practicando sus lazos paganos —dijo con repulsión.

— ¡Deja de ser tan odioso, cállate y une tu meñique con el mío!

Loki bufó incrédulo, estando un poco molesto, pero antes de reírse, miró perplejo a la midgardiana.

—Al fin un poco de furia midgardiana. ¡Continúa!

Ann alzó una ceja confundida y torció el gesto.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡Definitivamente!

Loki volvió a reírse. Le parecía gracioso sacar de quicio a la pobre midgardiana.

—Al parecer, ustedes los midgardianos suelen ser algo "delicados". No solo físicamente. Se enervan con facilidad —dijo burlonamente.

—Nosotros los mid… humanos, ¡Humanos! Tenemos mil cosas en la cabeza, solo algo que sea irritable, así sea tonto, nos hará maldecir mil veces por minuto.

—Ustedes son muy fáciles de manipular. Son marionetas de carne y hueso. Ven a una persona predecir o causar algo aparentemente "magnífico" y se inclinan ante esa persona, por miedo. Porque el miedo es el arma más poderosa. Y sí que lo pondré en práctica…

—Lo dice alguien con dones místicos, inmortales. Vuélvete un día, solo un día mortal y sentirás miedo de cualquier ser viviente que te mire de mala manera. Cualquiera estaría despreocupado siendo inmortal y con poderes o herramientas.

—En los nueve reinos existen los vulnerables. Eres parte de ellos sin poder elegir. Yo soy un dios, tú una midgardiana. Es así porque debe serlo.

Ann no pudo refutar eso. Loki sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que la disputa la ganó él.

_Bueno… ¿Qué puedo perder?_

— ¡De acuerdo! Haré la promesa.

A la chica le brillaron los ojos y sonrió un poco. Ya estaba precavida.

— ¿De verdad?

—Hagámoslo ya, antes de que me arrepienta —suspiró empezándose a hartar.

Inmediatamente Ann alzó su dedo nuevamente y Loki la imitó con lentitud. Unieron los dedos y Ann ensanchó la sonrisa.

—Prometo contarte lo que quieras si al día me cuentas algo sobre ti, solo una cosa al menos.

— ¿Qué? —_ ¡Oh grandioso! Lo cambia a último momento… en cierto modo…_

— ¡Es lo justo! Y los meñiques están enlazados. Ahora di "lo prometo".

—Una a una… —gruñó Loki con una mirada desafiante.

—Dilo —Ann sonreía con picardía. Ambos eran astutos, sin duda.

—Lo prometo —dijo entre dientes.

— ¡Bien! —Ann aplaudió una vez y Loki gruñó.

_Te ha visto la cara de idiota, Loki. ¡Maravilloso! La próxima vez jura ser su esclavo eterno…_

— ¡Yo ya dije algo! Ahora es tu turno. ¡Por favor!

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en mí? Simplemente soy… no importa —se retractó.

—Me pareces fascinante, Loki. Incluso mucho más que tu hermano. Eres poderoso, lo sé. De todas las historias mitológicas, mi favorita era la tuya. Siempre insistía a mi padre de que leyera "Loki: The God of Mischief". De tanto que lo leyó me lo aprendí de memoria.

Loki sonrió un poco. Pero luego se puso serio nuevamente. _¡Deja de ser tan débil! ¡Por eso siempre has sido la burla de Sif y sus tres guerreros! Incluyendo en cierta manera de Thor…_

—Loki… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ann observando aterrada como a Loki le temblaban las manos de ira.

Respiró hondo y se relajó un poco.

— ¿No hay prórroga? —preguntó cambiando ligeramente de tema.

— ¡No! Lo prometiste, ¡dime!

Loki suspiró estresado y entrelazó las manos, para pensar que le iba a decir.

—Dato número uno: Hay un pequeño racismo en familia —sonrió, no de felicidad precisamente.

Ann bajó la mirada apenada y se distrajo observando a Malibú con melancolía.

—Debes estar aburrido de observar este tipo de maravilla diariamente —musitó.

—No precisamente estoy levitando todo el tiempo… Lo hago para observar la patética vida midgardiana —escupió las palabras.

Ann lo observó nuevamente y Loki desvió la mirada, para no sonrojarse.

—Tú no nos odias —no fue pregunta. Loki frunció las cejas un poco —Tienes envidia.

Loki la fulminó con la mirada y le enseñó los dientes.

— ¿Envidia? ¡Por favor! ¡Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado! —Loki estaba echando no chispas, sino lenguas de fuego por sus labios y ojos. Por fortuna para Ann no era literal.

Ann no se inmutó. Tampoco dejó de mirarlo. Cuando ella estuvo seguro de que Loki estaba más calmado decidió continuar.

—Envidias de que tengamos por lo menos a una persona que nos quiera. Tú te sientes rechazado por tu familia ya que nunca te dieron la oportunidad de aspirar al trono de Asgard. No te sientes amado, es por eso que… nos odias. Pero estoy segura de que eres diferente, Loki. Puedo sentir tu tristeza, casi saborearla. No eres malo, Loki; solo estás confundido y frustrado.

El inmortal se quedó sin palabras. Ella se acercó a él una vez más y esa vez cedió al acercamiento.

— ¿Co-Cómo sabes todo eso? —Ann hizo tartamudear a un inmortal.

—Es una especie de don. En eso mamá si no se equivocó —sonrió un poco.

Loki no supo que contestar y sintió la suave y delicada mano de Ann sobre la suya. Intentó zafarse pero su error fue mirarla a los ojos. El color chocolate de los ojos de Ann le hicieron tranquilizarse un poco, y todo deseo de soltarla se desvaneció.

_Estúpida midgardiana… me torna débil… debo alejarme de ella, pero… no quiero._

—Confía en mí, Loki. Yo si te daré un sincero amor.

Loki contuvo el aliento y a regañadientes, y con mucha fuerza de voluntad, la soltó alejándose un poco.

—Como no has descansado estás diciendo disparates, Ann. Es mejor que te lleve a tus aposentos.

Ann se rió entre dientes y suspiró rendida.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No te preocupes, mañana no recordarás esta noche.

— ¡No! —exclamó tomando la mano de Loki nuevamente, él la miró torturado —. No quiero olvidar esto, por favor. Es la mejor noche de mi vida. Te lo suplico, quédate conmigo.

Loki lentamente extendió su mano y la posó en el rostro de la chica. Ella se sonrojó antes de sonreírle a Loki y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Debes recuperar fuerzas. Indícame a dónde debo llevarte —dijo retirando su mano del rostro de Ann.

Ella asintió sin decir nada.

—Agárrate fuerte y guíame.

Al apenas Ann tomarle la mano, Loki murmuró un hechizo e hizo que empezaran a volar entre nubes cargadas y sentimientos encontrados.

Ann le indicaba con el dedo donde levitar, hasta que llegaron y se detuvieron en el balcón de la habitación de la chica.

— ¿Aquí duermes? —preguntó de forma despectiva. Observó el lugar con cierta repulsión.

—No es precisamente un castillo asgardiano… —respondió con sarcasmo. Loki sonrió ligeramente y puso los ojos en blanco.

Ann se rió y abrió la puerta corrediza para entrar a su habitación.

—No está tan mal si la observas bien —suspiró Ann.

Loki bufó y se cruzó los brazos al pecho. _Definitivamente nada de esto se compara con Asgard…_

— ¿Quieres beber algo? Cuando compré la casa estuvo incluida una pared de diferentes vinos y champañas. No acostumbro a beber, pero tengo un invitado.

Loki volvió a sonreír burlonamente y ella sacó la primera botella que agarró.

— ¡Rayos! No tengo un sacacorcho.

Loki le arrebató la botella de las manos, observó donde se abre la botella, susurró algo imposible de entender para Ann y el corcho desapareció. Le devolvió la botella y Ann la agarró boquiabierta.

—Gracias —susurró. Sirvió la champaña en unos vasos que estaban cerca y le extendió uno a Loki.

— ¿Enserio me harás beber eso? —dijo alzando una ceja y con dos de sus largos, delgados y blancos dedos tomó el vaso.

— ¡Vamos Loki! —dijo entre risas.

Un ruido provino del interior de la habitación y Ann se petrificó. Loki se tensó y se aferró a su cetro.

Cuando volvieron a escuchar el ruido, Ann soltó el vaso que tenía en la mano. Por fortuna, Loki puso la mano en dirección al vaso y se detuvo en el aire, para asombro de Ann. Loki movió la mano y colocó el vaso sobre la mesa que se hallaba al lado de Ann.

— ¿Qué es eso? —susurró Loki.

—Ladrones… —se le quebró la voz en respuesta.

Loki respiró hondo y cruzó la habitación a toda velocidad. Ann no pudo reaccionar ante el brusco y repentino movimiento de Loki.

— ¡Loki no! —dijo tres segundos después, siguiéndolo.

Eran tres hombres vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza. Uno tenía un bate de béisbol, el otro un palo de golf y el último una navaja suiza. Con eso lograron abrir la ventana y entrar.

Los ladrones se abalanzaron contra Loki y él con un solo toque de su cetro al suelo hizo que salieran volando, chocando contra la pared.

El hombre que tenía el bate de béisbol se dispuso a dar golpes sin parar. Loki detuvo el bate, lo desintegró y golpeó al atacante en el pecho, haciendo que se desintegrara también.

El ladrón que tenía el palo de golf, aparentaba saber tácticas de espadas. Pero eso no era problema para Loki. Detuvo cada movimiento con facilidad, hasta le pareció entretenido. Luego que se aburrió le dio un empujón y de sus manos salió una esfera verde, parte de sus trucos mágicos y al lanzárselo se evaporó.

Quedaba solo uno, que era bastante rápido con esa navaja. Loki sonrió y luego se rió macabramente. _Como disfruto esto…_

Loki dio contundentes golpes hacia el ladrón. Le despojó de su navaja y continuó con su ataque. Finalmente le dio una patada que lo pegó contra la barandilla de la ventana. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cetro apareció nuevamente en las manos de Loki, para desgracia del agresor, apuntó hacia el hombre y lo volvió cenizas.

Loki volvió a reírse y giró hacia Ann, que estaba en un fuerte estado de shock. Loki se apresuró en tomarla en brazos y la sentó en su cama. Puso sus dedos índice y medio en la frente de Ann y murmuró uno de sus hechizos.

La chica dio un alarido de dolor y cuando terminó, Loki rápidamente se escondió en una esquina oscura.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —chilló Ann agarrándose con las dos manos su cabeza.

—En unos segundos dejará de dolerte.

Y tal como predijo, sucedió. Ann suspiró aliviada y le sonrió a Loki.

—Gracias. Te luciste hace un momento —Loki sonrió y ella ladeó un poco la cabeza —. Pero acércate. Yo no soy precisamente la que tiene poderes mágicos.

Loki se acercó vacilante con una notable sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos dejó de hacerlo.

—No puedes estar cerca de mí. Apenas llevas pocas horas conociéndome y mira lo que pasó.

—Los ladrones hurtan a diario, Loki. No es nada sobrenatural. No digas tonterías.

Loki suspiró y ella extendió su mano hacia él.

—Volveré a verte, ¿cierto? —parecía realmente preocupada.

—Sí. Lo prometo.

_¡Argh! ¿Cómo negárselo? Además, realmente me gustaría verla otra vez._

—Ahora duérmete. Los midgardianos se tornan débiles si no duermen.

—Ya escuché, papá… —gruñó —. Pero antes voy a cambiarme de ropa. La que llevo encima aún está húmeda.

—Como quieras —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Ann dio un salto de la cama, tomó ropa de su clóset y se metió en el baño. Loki volvió a cruzarse los brazos a la altura del pecho y escuchó que la puerta del baño se abrió.

—Voy a darme una ducha primero, ¿de acuerdo?

Loki no contestó, solo volvió a encogerse de hombros. Se le presentó en ese momento una inquietud al inmortal. _Debería entrar, podría ocultarme ante ella, no notará la diferencia… ¡No basta! Mucho estás haciendo con compartir con ella. Pero es tan atractiva, debería verla en otro ángulo… ¡Detente de una vez! Tal vez, además de hacerte daño tú con falsas ilusiones, puedes hacerle daño a ella. ¡Piensa en Ann!_

La chica abrió la puerta del baño y Loki dio un ligero brinco, por haber salido de sus cavilaciones tan bruscamente. El tiempo pasó con rapidez para Loki.

—Cierra los ojos —ordenó Ann mostrando su cabeza por la abertura de la puerta.

_Mmmm… tal vez esperar fue buena idea… ¡No seas ridículo!_

— ¿Por qué? —finalmente se limitó a preguntar.

—Me da pena que me veas con mi ropa de dormir…

—Prácticamente te secuestré, te salvé la vida y ahora te da pena mostrar tu cuerpo —dijo con sarcasmo, alzando los brazos.

—Sí, efectivamente. ¡Anda cierra los ojos!

Loki obedeció gruñendo, aún con esa tentación de observarla mejor, poder conocer otra parte de su esbelto cuerpo. Ann corrió rápidamente y se resguardó en su cobija.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Loki suspiró abriéndolos y Ann le sonrió.

—No más excusas. Duérmete —Ann frunció el ceño al notar el repentino cambio de humor de Loki.

—Está bien —murmuró.

Se acomodó el cabello y suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Recuerda tu promesa —susurró cuando ya casi estaba dormida.

—Siempre —respondió. La contempló desde esa esquina en silencio un momento.

Tomó una silla y la obedeció, fascinado y sin cansancio toda la noche a la midgardiana que sacaba el Loki que jamás había conocido.


	3. Conociendo la Ventaja de Tony Stark

**Conociendo la Ventaja de Tony Stark con una pequeña Travesura**

Loki abrió los ojos al llegar el amanecer. No es que haya dormido, solo cerró los ojos para descansar un poco después de una noche de fascinación, por lo menos para él fue así. Observó que aún faltaban unos minutos para que el sol saliera, así que decidió actuar.

—Yonley tua ly dopklov —_duerme hasta que te lo permita._ Un potente hechizo si es bien utilizado.

Una bruma verde rodeó a la midgardiana y, ella en sueños, suspiró y sonrió ligeramente.

Loki sonrió al igual que ella al ver en su mente, con un pequeño hechizo, que él era el protagonista de su sueño. Un lindo sueño en verdad.

Se acercó a ella y se detuvo a su lado. Vacilante, puso su mano en el rostro de Ann y la rozó con la caricia más sutil que jamás había hecho. Y se detuvo un momento en sus labios. Suspiró y se alejó de ella.

Apretó su cetro y con este, le dio un golpe al suelo, teletransportándose hasta el techo de una mansión.

Loki caminó sin prisa, observando lo que le rodeaba. Se apoyó de su cetro y miró con indiferencia el mar que rodeaba la mansión.

—Encantadora —masculló. Y la aludida hizo acto de presencia en ese instante.

— ¿Sí mi señor? —la rubia y preciosa mujer se inclinó un poco ante Loki.

— ¿Estás segura de que este lugar es donde habita?

—Sí mi señor, muy segura. Yo misma me he infiltrado al lugar.

—De seguro que tiene guardias por todas partes —bufó sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Increíblemente no es así, mi señor. Vive solo con una pelirroja que en el día siempre está en el lugar y solo unas horas en la noche.

— ¡Bah! —Se quejó batuqueando un poco su cetro —. Pensé que sería más divertido… Sin embargo, me parece fabuloso el que me facilite las cosas, mi Encantadora. ¿Cómo es el nombre del midgardiano? No me importó recordarlo cuando me lo dijiste —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tony Stark, mi señor.

Loki entornó los ojos y sonrió un poco, de la misma forma que antes.

—Pobre midgardiano: no sabe lo que le espera —cuando concluyó, se rió malévolamente y encaró a la mujer que le sonreía.

—Debe tener cuidado, mi señor —dijo borrando la sonrisa —. Tony Stark no podrá tener guardias, pero sabe defenderse muy bien…

— ¿A qué te refieres Amora? —ya Loki estaba de mal humor.

—Tiene una especie de… traje que lo vuelve poderoso. Por lo que más quiera, no lo subestime mi señor —suplicó la Encantadora acercándose un paso hacia Loki, pero él dio un paso atrás.

—Por ahora no te necesito. Te puedes ir —dijo desviando al mirada.

Amora asintió y desapareció.

Loki murmuró uno de sus hechizos y levitó hasta la ventana de la mansión de Tony Stark. Atravesó el cristal y se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que Stark estaba con la pelirroja en la sala. Por fortuna para Loki, el hechizo incluía la capacidad de ser invisible…

Se detuvo en frente de la pelirroja y la observó con repulsión, luego se dio la vuelta hacia Stark y no cambió de expresión.

—Ahora que ya has vuelto a la normalidad —suspiró la pelirroja —. Por favor, ve a Stark Industries y arregla lo que tengas que arreglar, Tony.

—Pepper —comenzó Stark —. Apenas hace un par de semanas salvé a New York de la locura de Iván Vanko. ¿Crees que es el momento de pedirme que me vaya a una oficina, y le diga "sí" a todo lo que afirman que beneficiará a la compañía?

—Es tu deber como CEO, Tony. Yo te pedí la renuncia porque, además de estar realmente estresada, pensé que te harías cargo. Pero veo que no —dijo con voz ronca.

—Solo dame unos días, ¿sí? Tengo que hacer unas cosas primero…

— ¡Ah es por eso! —exclamó Pepper alzando los brazos —. Vas a jugar al héroe de nuevo, ¿cierto?

—Pepper, ¡entiéndeme! Yo ya no soy el de antes, el que podía estar haciendo cualquier tontería. Soy Iron Man ahora y mi deber es con el mundo.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Stark Industries? No tomaré tu lugar de nuevo, Tony. ¡La primera y última vez casi destrozas la ciudad!

—No fui yo, fue Vanko —se excusó, señalando a Pepper con el dedo y dándole una probada a su bebida.

— ¡Pero por tu culpa él casi lo logra! ¡Tú le impulsaste a hacer sus locuras! ¡A unirse con Hammer!

—Sí, también es mi "culpa" el que te haya salvado la vida —dijo con sarcasmo y haciendo la comilla con los dedos.

Pepper lo fulminó con la mirada y Stark extendió los brazos.

—Solo te pido algo de tiempo.

Pepper suspiró y Tony arrugó la frente.

—Solo espero que en ese lapso de tiempo la compañía no quiebre —masculló y se retiró.

Loki suspiró, acariciándose la sien. _Los midgardianos y sus problemas… ¡Son más fastidiosos y detestables que Thor cuando está hambriento!_

Stark se sentó y terminó su bebida sin preocupación, tocando el aparato de su pecho como si le anhelara. Estaba tan tranquilo, sin darse cuenta de que un potente enemigo estaba frente a él, jugando a decidirse si acabar con él o no.

—JARVIS, ¿el ARC Reaktor de mi pecho está bien?

Loki frunció el ceño y dio un brinco cuando una voz le respondió a Tony.

—Todo está en orden, señor. ¿Está listo para continuar con el proyecto MARK VII?

—Seguro, JARVIS. Prepara todo.

Loki parpadeó incrédulo y al notar que Stark se retiraba de la sala, decidió seguirlo para no perderlo de vista.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, (el enemigo y la posible próxima víctima); Loki tocaba la pared, entre extrañado y fascinado. Pero quedó más estupefacto cuando observó todas las cosas que tenía Stark, extrañas para Loki, por supuesto.

Tony se dispuso a trabajar en el ensamblaje de su proyecto y Loki con cautela, se acercó a él, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Repentinamente a Loki se le antojó comenzar con sus travesuras, así que sonrió maliciosamente antes de empezar.

Stark puso sobre la mesa un utensilio de trabajo, ya que estaba revisando otra cosa en una pantalla. Loki movió las manos y el aparato siguió el movimiento, luego lo puso cerca, aunque invisible, de Stark. Cuando Tony se regresó a su puesto, frunció el ceño y trató de encontrar el utensilio a toda costa.

Loki ahogó su risa. Cuando Tony se iba a regresar donde estaba la pantalla para buscar el aparato, Loki lo quitó de donde lo había colocado y con precaución, para que Stark no lo viera, lo volvió a poner en su sitio inicial.

— ¡Oh genial! —masculló Stark, luego suspiró.

Loki hacía todo de sí para que su risa no se escuchara. Pero de todos modos, el hechizo hacía que Tony no lo escuchara.

Stark gruñó al ver su aparato en el lugar donde lo había dejado anteriormente.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —susurró para sí mismo. Tomó el aparato con la mano, aferrándola hacia él y Loki gruñó.

El inmortal observó el lugar y le brillaron los ojos con malicia al observar una torre de metal en una esquina. Hizo un movimiento brusco hacia abajo con la mano y la torre cayó hacia la misma dirección.

— ¡Oh por favor! —exclamó Tony alzando los brazos.

Loki tuvo que alejarse de Stark para contemplar la ira del midgardiano más detalladamente y esa vez, Loki se rió a carcajadas. _Definitivamente, muy fácil…_

Loki observó la mano en que Tony Stark sostenía el aparato y tensó su mano. Una bruma invisible para el midgardiano le rodeó su mano y Loki sonrió. Abrió la mano por completo y Stark hizo lo mismo, haciendo que el aparato se escondiera entre los restos de metal.

— ¡Oh no, no otra vez! —chilló y se agachó para buscar su artefacto.

Loki ya había liberado la mano de Stark, para apoderarse del aparato de nuevo, así que moviendo su mano, alejaba el artefacto de Tony cada vez más.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Es suficiente! —gruñó el midgardiano.

Se dio la vuelta y Loki pensó por un momento que el hechizo había desaparecido cuando Tony lo miró… por así decirlo. Pero luego se alivió cuando la mirada de Stark se volvió ausente.

Tony pasó sobre Loki y él se estremeció. _Todo hechizo tiene sus detalles…_

Stark tomó un casco que hizo un sonido extraño al amoldarse a su cabeza. Loki se irguió y frunció el ceño al notar que Tony se había hartado de su travesura. Por instinto, acercó su cetro hacia él con fuerza.

Stark se detuvo frente a los trozos de metal y contuvo el aliento.

—JARVIS, ¿qué clase de energía es esa?

Loki se petrificó y dejó el aparato fuera de su encanto. Subió las escaleras, alejándose lo mejor posible de Tony, que le seguía el paso.

Loki tocó el piso con su cetro y apareció nuevamente en la habitación de Ann. Deshizo su hechizo para ser invisible y observó el sol, que ya estaba a una altura considerable.

Liberó a Ann de su encantamiento y ella se movió, luego se estiró y abrió un poco los ojos. Al ver la expresión de Loki se sentó de inmediato.

— ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó aterrada.

Loki respiró hondo y se tranquilizó un poco.

—Nada.

Ann se levantó y caminó sigilosamente hacia Loki, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Se puso de puntillas, ya que el inmortal era muchísimo más alto que ella, y vacilante, tocó su rostro.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —gruñó Loki quitándole las manos del rostro, pero ella se aferró de allí.

—La paz que emane lo claro de tus ojos es inverosímil. Incomprensible en todo sentido pero es muy real, en cierta manera estoy segura. Tanta belleza no puede ser humana. Definitivamente eres un dios muy real, Loki.

Loki se quedó boquiabierto y Ann se sonrojó.

Un sonido bajo, aunque extraño, surgió del interior de Ann y ella se cubrió el rostro.

—Necesitas alimentarte, ¿cierto?

—Eso creo… Voy a vestirme.

Loki se limitó a asentir y ella alzó las cejas.

—Ehm… espera afuera, por favor.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? —a Loki le brillaron los ojos por el rayo de luz que entró en la habitación y Ann no supo que contestar en ese momento.

—Vamos, Loki —dijo volviéndose a sonrojar y empujando un poco a Loki fuera de su habitación. Y él lo único que hizo fue reírse.

Cuando ella cerró las puerta, Loki sonrió con malicia de nuevo; tenía una travesura en mente.

—Muy yei funt hack —y en ese instante, Loki observó todo enorme y él se sentía pequeño.

Corrió por la ventana y dando un salto quedó en la ventana que daba a la habitación. Entró y se sentó en la cama de Ann. Le extrañó que ella no estuviera allí, pero sonrió un poco cuando vio que salió del baño de la habitación, en ropa interior.

— ¡Ay! —exclamó Ann al ver a… "Loki".

Ann se acercó a él y lo tomó en brazos.

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí gatito? —y Loki solo respondió con un "miau".

Ella le sonrió y el "gatito" empezó a restregarse con la piel de Ann.

_Es… hermosa en verdad. Tiene una piel tan suave y tan… cálida…_

—Me haces cosquillas, gatito —dijo entre risas la midgardiana.

Se sentó en la cama y el gatito le rodeó las piernas.

— ¡Loki! Se ha metido un gato en mi habitación. ¡Es hermoso tienes que verlo!

_No me digas, inocente Ann…_

—Déjame verte bien —Ann alzó al gato y acarició su negro y aterciopelado pelaje, haciendo que el gato ronroneara —. Eres hermoso en verdad. Ahora déjame ver tus ojos.

Loki observó a Ann fijamente y ella contuvo el aliento, soltándolo.

—Imposible —jadeó tapándose la boca —. Tus ojos son iguales a los de… Loki.

Se levantó de un salto y se vistió con rapidez. El gato huyó por la ventana y Ann logró verlo.

— ¡No gatito ven! —exclamó.

Loki se transformó apenas tocó el suelo de la sala y en ese preciso instante Ann abrió la puerta.

— ¿Da qué gato hablabas? —preguntó Loki con toda tranquilidad. Casi indiferente.

Ann se quedó boquiabierta y se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos.

—Estaba hace un momento aquí. Y se parecía… muchísimo a ti —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Loki sonrió con picardía y le sacudió el cabello juguetonamente.

— ¿Un gato? Inocente Ann… —suspiró y a duras penas le rozó la frente con sus labios.

—Vamos a comer, ¡ven! —y así ella dio por concluido el asunto del "gatito"…

Ann se detuvo un momento y frunció el ceño observando a Loki.

— ¿Piensas salir con tu traje apocalíptico?

Loki bufó y se apoyó de su cetro.

— ¿Qué otra cosa esperas que use?

— ¡Vamos Loki! Pensarán que vienes del inframundo, o algo así.

—No vine precisamente a darles esperanzas de paz —Loki fulminó con la mirada a la ciudad que se lograba ver desde la ventana panorámica de la sala.

—Pero por lo menos causa el caos después… Se amable y compláceme —Ann se acercó a él aferrándose a su ropa, estando muy, muy cerca de él. Ella tomó su mano y éste resopló.

— ¿Qué ropa uso? —preguntó Loki.

—Tengo ropa de un amigo que vivió aquí unos días. La buscaré. Mientras tanto, ve quitándote tu armadura de cuero negro, metal y verde… —dijo acariciando su ropa.

Loki se encogió de hombros y Ann se dispuso a buscarle la ropa. Loki hizo lo que ella le pidió con un solo toque de su cetro. Se quedó solo con el "pantalón", y su tórax estaba al descubierto.

Cuando Ann regresó, se petrificó al ver a Loki.

—Eres… muy hermoso —sonrió empezándose a ruborizar.

Ann detalló que Loki tenía un cuerpo delgado; juvenil. Pero su abdomen era perfecto a pesar de su delgadez.

Le dio la camisa, sin dejar de admirar el cuerpo de Loki. Él sonrió burlonamente al notar que había asombrado a la midgardiana. Se puso la camisa y Ann respiró hondo.

—Te queda perfecta —comentó Ann tratando de que su rubor desapareciera.

—Me quedaré con esto —dijo señalando su pantalón.

—Te queda muy bien la combinación. Y no es sarcasmo. Pero, ¿qué harás con el cetro?

Loki se encogió de hombros y Ann chasqueó los dedos con una idea, además que sus ojos la delataron. Corrió a su closet de nuevo y sacó un gorro.

— ¿Puedes hacer que tu cetro se convierta en una réplica?

Loki batuqueó su cetro un poco y se convirtió en lo que Ann le pidió.

— ¿Otra cosa? —preguntó Loki suspirando.

—Ya puedes salir sin aterrar a la gente.

— ¡Maravilloso! —gruñó torciendo los ojos.

— ¡Vamos a comer! —sonrió Ann, tomando de la mano a Loki de nuevo, arrastrándolo, por así decirlo, fuera de su casa.

En la cafetería, Loki tenía los brazos cruzando a la altura del pecho y se sentía asqueado. Tantos midgardianos rodeándolo le estaba alterando los nervios.

_Malditos sean, midgardianos. Su mortalidad me repugna… ¡Vamos Ann no me tortures! ¡Sácame de aquí!_

— ¿Qué vas a comer? —Ann interrumpió las maldiciones internas de Loki.

Loki observó la comida protegida por un grueso cristal y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Estás segura de que sabe bien?

—Muy segura. ¡Decide que es nuestro turno!

Loki eligió al azar y jugó con su comida un rato mientras Ann disfrutaba la suya.

— ¿No piensas comer?

—Por lo menos la comida en Asgard suele ser más provocativa…

— ¡Ni siquiera la has probado!

Loki gruñó asqueado y Ann le dio un puño a la mesa.

— ¡Maldita sea, come de una vez!

El inmortal soltó una carcajada y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—De acuerdo, Ann. Te complaceré…

Bruscamente, tomó el tenedor, trinchó un trozo de tocineta y un poco de huevos revueltos, y se lo metió a la boca.

Ann se quedó boquiabierta y Loki frunció el ceño mientras masticaba.

_¡Maldición! La comida midgardiana no sabe tan mal como suponía…_

Ann sonrió pícaramente y Loki alzó las cejas esperando a que ella le dijera algo.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Ya debes saber la respuesta —refunfuñó.

La midgardiana ensanchó la sonrisa y acarició la mano de Loki. A él ya no le incomodaba.

Loki se tensó cuando sintió que lo miraban varias midgardianas, encantadas al ver tan hermoso… "Humano".

— ¿Por qué me miran? —masculló.

—Eres infinitamente hermoso. ¿Qué esperabas? —respondió empezándose a sonrojar.

— ¿Lo soy? —preguntó volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

—Por lo menos… para mí sí lo eres —se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, pero se acobardó y volvió a mirar su plato —. Y ellas piensan lo mismo.

Loki bufó sonriente y siguió disfrutando su comida. Pero su paciencia se agotaba por la cantidad de midgardianos que lo intimidaban con la mirada.

—Tengo que ir a… —Loki no sabía que excusa usar para salir de allí.

— ¿Baño?

— ¡Eso! Ehm… ya vengo —al parecer eso era convincente para Ann.

Loki se detuvo frente a las dos puertas y frunció el ceño de nuevo.

—Usa el de la derecha —le aconsejó Ann, que se había tomado la molestia de levantarse y seguirlo.

Loki se limitó a asentir sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y Ann se rió, regresándose a la mesa.

El inmortal entró y, por fortuna, ningún midgardiano estaba allí. Loki se rió macabramente.

—Diuponski itse —murmuró.

De repente, apareció levitando en el medio de la ciudad y las personas, al notar su presencia, gritaron aterradas.

— ¡Débiles midgardianos su paz ha concluido! —exclamó sonriendo con malicia.

Su cetro brilló por la luz del astro sol, al igual que su casco con amenazadores cuernos.

— ¡Es un ángel! —exclamó una mujer maravillada por la belleza de Loki.

— ¡Es el fin del mundo!

— ¡El demonio en persona! ¡Miren esos cuernos!

Loki se rió entre dientes y su risa escalofriante hizo eco entre los edificios, contaminando miedo a toda persona que lograra escucharlo.

El sol empezó a desaparecer por densas nubes oscuras. Loki alzó su cetro y trozos de hielo del tamaño de autos empezaron a caer por doquier.

— ¡Adórenme y dejaré que salven sus míseras vidas! ¡Adórenme antes de que mi paciencia se agote!

Enseguida, varias personas aterradas le hicieron caso al poderoso Loki arrodillándose ante él.

Unos camarógrafos encendieron sus cámaras, pero Loki sin borrar esa sonrisa de maldad singular, negó con la cabeza y con su cetro hizo que las cámaras explotaran. Y no solo el de ellos, sino el de todo aparato midgardiano que pudiera tener una captura de él.

Todo esto lo hizo pensando en Ann.

— ¡Le estamos adorando, deje de causar desastre! —suplicó una mujer.

— ¡Ilusa midgardiana, pagarás tu atrevimiento!

Le apuntó con su cetro y de repente Loki voló a velocidad vertiginosa y fue a parar a un edificio, atravesándolo. Loki, con todas sus fuerzas, se detuvo aferrándose del suelo del piso donde salió "disparado".

La gente empezó a gritar y Loki rugió. Salió levitando del edificio y se enervó al escuchar los aplausos de los midgardianos ante el héroe que apareció.

Loki entornó los ojos cuando reconoció el casco de aquel "héroe".

—Stark —gruñó entre dientes.

Lanzó un potente ataque con su cetro hacia Tony Stark, que estaba cubierto con una poderosa y resistente armadura de color rojo y dorado.

— ¡Patéale el trasero Iron Man! —gritó uno de los midgardianos.

Loki se petrificó al sentir que Ann se estaba acercando.

Iron Man levitó hacia Loki y se puso en guardia.

—Vete de aquí mientras te lo permita.

Loki lo fulminó con la mirada y torció el gesto.

—Muy pronto me verás de nuevo, Iron Man. Regresaré por ti.

Batuqueó su cetro una vez y apareció de nuevo en el baño de hombres, sin el "traje apocalíptico".

Salió del baño con toda tranquilidad, aunque internamente estaba realmente enfurecido y nervioso. Buscó a Ann entre el gentío y la tomó del brazo al visualizarla.

— ¿Lograste verlo? —al quebrársele la voz, Ann frunció el ceño.

—No. Realmente una lástima, porque sería genial llevar un artículo sobre este hombre mañana a la editorial. Entrevistaré a las personas que lograron verlo.

Loki suspiró un poco aliviado y Ann le sonrió.

—La próxima vez, te recomiendo no usar la palabra "midgardiano" —le susurró en el oído.

Loki se cubrió el rostro con una mano y Ann aprovechó el momento para besarlo en la mejilla. Haciéndole sonrojar y que su corazón diera un brinco de excitación.


	4. TalVez ElConcepto Errado de AnnSobreLoki

_¡Gracias por estar motivándome a seguir escribiendo! Estuve perdida varios días, mis disculpas. Tengo que actualizar "El Misterioso Sr. Laufeyson" y "The God in the Land of Slaves", tengan un poquito de paciencia =D Por cierto, este cap. Es narrado por Ann (Recomendación de mi amiga Valdemar =D )_

**IV: El concepto tal vez errado de Ann sobre Loki**

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a tanto? Solo fue amabilidad, un gesto humano muy simple y común. ¡Pero tenía que toparme con un lunático de primera que tenía poderes muy extraños! ¡Hasta se creía un dios!

Pero. ¿Y si lo era? ¿Y si él no mentía? Ya había visto sus habilidades pero mi mente no lo analizaba aún. ¡Me rehusaba a hacerlo!

Observé el hermoso cabello liso, puntiagudo y negro azabache que poseía ese maldito inmortal o lo que fuese. Detallé su nariz, sus puños crispados, el brillo hermoso de sus ojos, sus maravillosos labios que estaban curvados con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¡Ni idea de lo que se estaba tramando!

— ¿Por qué te fascina tanto verme? ¿Por qué lo haces de esa forma? —preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa y sin mirarme.

Parpadeé atónita y me di cuenta que tenía la boca entreabierta. ¡Vaya idiota!

—No lo sé… —mentí.

Al fin me miró y deseé en ese momento que no lo hubiese hecho. Sentí como mis mejillas empezaban a flamear con fuerza por la intensa mirada verde de ese individuo tan hermosamente perfecto.

—Sí lo sabes. Solo que no quieres decírmelo por miedo a que lo que digas sea ridículo.

—Tonterías yo… —empecé a tratar de perfeccionar mi mentira pero sus ojos brillaron aún más. Apretó la mandíbula y me sentí bastante extraña… Jamás me había sentido de esa forma.

—Sé que no entiendes nada. Que no me entiendes y mucho menos lo que hago. Te repites una y otra vez que no soy real. Pero para tu desgracia y el de todos, soy muy, muy real —habló lenta, amenazadora y fantásticamente sexi.

Desvié la mirada hacia la multitud que aún estaba en shock por la aparición de aquel hombre de cascos con cuernos y de grandes poderes. Unos ya le llamaban "El demonio angelical" y otros, burlonamente, "El Hombre-Cabra volador".

— ¡Increíble sorpresa! —exclamó una voz chillona que me erizaba la piel. ¡Insoportable!

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Janet? —suspiré encarándola. Ella fijó la mirada en mi acompañante.

— ¿Él quién es?

—Eso no te incumbe, ¡largo! —gruñí.

Loki alzó una ceja y dio un paso hacia mí.

— ¿Eres su novio?

Loki frunció el ceño y me miró como diciendo "¡Ayúdame!". Sí, tal vez fue eso lo que el pobre pensó.

—Es un primo de Alaska. Vino a visitar Malibú de vacaciones —me sorprendió lo bien que me salió la mentira.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó con ese tono tan irritante —. Pero tengo entendido que no tienes parientes en Estados Unidos. Solo en tu país. ¿No?

Respiré hondo, Loki tomó mi manó y la acarició.

Y en ese instante se me quitaron las ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

—Es un primo lejano. Nos encontramos en Facebook hace unos días y decidió venir a conocerme, además de dar un paseo por Malibú. ¿Acaso no puede?

Ella frunció los labios y puso su expresión tipo "zorra persiguiendo a la liebre" al observar a Loki de nuevo.

Aunque creo que "liebre" no es el término correcto para Loki…

— ¿No hablas? ¡Vamos al menos dime tu nombre!

Loki la fulminó con la mirada y ella dio dos pasos atrás. La expresión de su rostro fue remplazada por la angustia. Me petrifiqué y sentí un poco de pena por Janet.

—Bien, nos vamos. Por cierto, Ana Sofía —suspiró evitando mirar de nuevo a Loki —. Tienes que ir a la editorial para hablar con Mashckelt. Creo que es por la fiesta de verano. En fin, resuelve eso tú misma.

Me dio la espalda y salió corriendo con su camarógrafo siguiéndola como su propia sombra.

— ¡Maldición! —mascullé entre dientes.

—No quieres ir a ese baile —no era pregunta.

—La verdad es que no. Jamás aprendí a bailar muy bien. Al menos sé mover los pies —gruñí.

Loki se rió entre dientes y lo contemplé ese momento interminable.

—Tampoco te gusta mucho esa mujer.

— ¿Enserio? ¡No me había dado cuenta!

Loki borró la sonrisa y me miró mal. No tan fulminante como a Janet pero si me sentí intimidada.

—Lo siento. Cuando me pongo de mal humor suelo ser sarcástica.

—Ya veo —dijo alzando una ceja.

Le sonreí un poco y acaricié nuestras aún manos enlazadas.

— ¿Lo hice bien?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó. Se había distraído observando el desastre y a la gente cuchicheando cosas tontas.

— ¿Mentí bien?

Bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tuve que ayudarte con los nervios. De lo contrario hubieses empezado a balbucear como una idiota, ella no te hubiese creído y yo la hubiese alejado de nosotros de alguna otra forma menos delicada.

— ¿Cómo cual? —no pude evitar preguntar.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y esperé a que me lo dijera.

— ¿Tengo que decirlo?

—Sí por favor.

Suspiró frustrado y colocó su mano en mi cuello. Presionó con fuerza.

—Algo así o mucho peor. ¿Qué opinas?

—Entendido. Puedes soltarme —dije con dificultad ya que empezaba a asfixiarme.

Me miró un instante, sin dejar de presionar. Luego sonrió y me soltó. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me acaricié el cuello.

—Que fuerza tienes.

Se encogió de hombros y observó de nuevo a la multitud.

—Son tan fáciles de domar. Es fantástico y aburrido.

—Realmente tienes conceptos raros sobre las cosas.

— ¿Y tú no? —frunció el ceño.

—Estoy muy clara en la vida.

—No me parece —hizo una mueca —. Si estuvieses clara de lo que haces, piensas y dices, no estarías aquí junto a mí.

—Pues… —traté de organizar bien mis ideas primero antes de continuar —. Si todos estuviésemos claros de lo que debemos hacer el mundo sería monótono y no tendría nada de especial. ¿No te parece?

—Me parece que son demasiados ilusos. Es por eso que siempre se arrodillarán ante mí.

— ¡Tú eres el iluso! Tú… tú no sabes nada sobre nosotros.

—Te equivocas. Sé mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Es por eso que son tan maleables en mis manos. Es por eso que la Tierra será mía.

Dejé de mirarlo y sentí su mano apretar mi brazo.

—Acompáñame —masculló.

Me arrastró entre la gente y entramos a un edificio en ruinas, que estaban a punto de derribar.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunté.

—Este es el asiento de primera fila que tendré cuando dirija mi ataque.

— ¿A-ataque? —titubeé.

— ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué les regalaría flores? ¡NO! —bramó. Di un brinco y se rió al ver mi reacción —. Eso me encanta —susurró —. El que me mires con desespero porque no sabes que pienso hacerte. Debates en tu frágil mente si voy a acariciarte… o matarte…

—Si estuvieses en mi lugar, estarías de acuerdo —susurré.

—Siéntate —gruñó dándome un empujón con su mano, haciéndome caer.

El polvo se levantó y no pude ver a Loki por unos instantes. Me aterré.

— ¿Loki?

— ¿Temes el que te deje a tu suerte? ¿En este lugar que se puede caer sobre ti en cualquier momento?

No contesté ya que sentía que me faltaba el aire. Y el polvo, tierra o lo que fuese no se quitaba. Sin duda Loki estaba manteniéndolo así.

— ¡CONTESTA!

— ¡Sí tengo miedo! —admití.

De repente apareció frente a mí, jadeando y fulminándome con la mirada. No sé si era porque estaba muy asustada, pero me pareció verle los ojos rojos o más oscuros de lo normal.

— ¿Crees que esa pregunta se la hizo Thor en su bruta mente al dejarme caer al abismo? —gruñó entre dientes.

Era increíble cómo podía cambiar su tono de voz con tanta facilidad y rapidez.

—No lo sé —contesté con sinceridad.

Se acuclilló frente a mí y acarició mi rostro.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —me preguntó mirándome torturado.

—Realmente… no tengo idea…

—No te haré daño. Al menos no tengo ganas ahora —se corrigió mirando el suelo, pero luego posó sus ojos en mí de nuevo —. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a algún sitio?

—Si no te molesta…

—Me encargaré de Stark en un rato. Vamos.

Me alzó por un brazo y luego me soltó. Lo seguí pero se detuvo antes de salir del edificio.

—Eres inteligente, ¿no?

—Tengo un IQ normal —contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Crees que alguien pueda tener su… alma… como este edificio? ¿Destruido y solo esperando a que se desmorone?

Nunca pensé que me hubiese dolido tanto su pregunta. Era él. Por primera vez no estaba siendo sarcástico o superficial.

—Sí —apenas escuché mi propia voz.

Loki sonrió un poco, pero aquella alegría no le llegó a sus ojos.

—Gracias —contestó.

Extendió la mano hacia mí y la tomé sin temor. Ya no me importaba a dónde iríamos.

Definitivamente sentía algo por aquel torturado ser. Inmortal o no. Pero su alma estaba hecha pedazos.


End file.
